Clexa Softball
by BigG1999
Summary: Lexa just moved to a new city, just in time for tryout for the love of her life, softball. She knew that most softball teams are pretty solid by senior year, so she never expected to fit in quite like she did. (Intersex Lexa. Non-binary Octavia)
1. Chapter 1

"New girl?" Clarke questioned, her eyes on the brunette on the field she's never seen before.

"Yeah, just transferred here last week. Heard she made her family move a month early so she'd be here for try outs," Raven answers, grunting as she lifts her bag out of the trunk.

"Was that a grunt Reyes?" Octavia questions, walking up to them with their bag in tow.

"Oh eat dirt Blake," she scoffs, slamming the trunk down.

"I'm sure you will Reyes. Always do," O chuckles.

Clarke laughs at her friends bickering, leading the way to their field.

"Griffin? You playin this year?" Zoe yells to the blonde from her spot in left field.

"You know her hip's bad Monroe, don't encourage her to kill herself," Octavia yells, finding their way into the dugout.

"Never stopped her before" Harper laughs, running into the dugout from second.

"True," Clarke laughs, walking onto the field to warm up with Raven.

"You really shouldn't even be warming me up," Raven says, crouching down as Clarke throws a pitch.

"I can't play for the school, doesn't mean I can't warm up," blue eyes rolls.

"Whatever you say Griff. New girl, coming fast," she warns, the new girl running towards them.

"Play nice," Clarke orders, turning to the brunette with a smile.

"Hey newbie," Raven greets with a smirk.

"Raven!" Clarke scolds, throwing the ball lightly at her hip before turning to the girl, "I'm sorry about her. I'm Clarke Griffin and that's Raven Reyes, our all star catcher."

Green eyes take in the blonde, then the brunette with a new bruise on her hip, not noticing blue eyes traveling her body.

"I'm Lexa Woods, best pitcher from my league. I was wondering if Raven wanted to warm up with me," the girl questions.

"Hold up, best pitcher you think?" Octavia questions, coming from the bench.

Lexa doesn't waver, "I was the best in my league. It is a fact, not what I think."

Raven and O scoff at her confidence, but Clarke clears her throat to shut them up.

"I think that it's a wonderful thing that you came here when you did then. We just lost our pitcher and to be completely honest, she was the best. We'll see what you're made of," Clarke smiles, adding in a tiny wink as she jogs off the field, as their coach just pulled up.

Lexa stands there, watching the blonde talk to the coach, wondering what she means.

"Come on Woods, let's get to practicin'" Raven says, tapping the brunettes ass with her glove as she runs to her spot behind home.

Lexa blinks, running to the pitcher's mound and getting ready.

"So?" Clarke questions as Raven gets into her car.

"So I think you're an asshole for going home while I had to try out," Raven groans, tilting the seat back and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't play anymore, totally my choice. I didn't go home, I was watching the freshmen," Clarke rolls her eyes, pulling onto the road.

"I don't care. Can we get ice cream?" Raven questions.

"Don't we always?" she laughs, all ready on route to the eight street sweet spot.

"That Woods girl is good Griff. Not as good as you, but good."

"That's good. We only want the best right? Anybody else really good?"

"Nobody we didn't know about. That Fish girl?"

"Rhiannon?"

"Yeah, she's kickin ass at first now, but we knew she would. Other than her and Woods, it's pretty much what we knew we'd have."

"Did you get any new numbers?"

"Why, you wanna bang new girl or somethin'?" Raven smirks.

"What?! No! Just for that, no ice cream for you," Clarke says, pulling into the drive through anyways.

"Whatever," Raven pouts, ignoring Clarke as she orders.

"Here asshole," the blonde says, handing Raven a shake.

"Here you go beautiful," Raven smiles, handing Clarke a slip of paper with Lexa's number on it.

"I don't need it," she says, getting back on the road, this time headed to Raven's house.

"We have more tryouts tomorrow. Will you pick me up?"

"I'll pick you up, and I'll be there the whole time. Coach gives the babies a day in between their tryouts to give them time to give up."

"I'm going to love hearing all about them, aren't I?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will be talking about me all the time."

"So can I leave my shit in here?" Raven questions as they pull into her driveway.

"Sure thing. I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you Griff."

"Love you Raven."


	2. Chapter 2: We made it

"Damn," Clarke whispers under her breath.

"She's good, that's for sure," Indra, her couch says, ignoring her comment.

"How have we never heard of her?" the blonde questions.

"We have, we just didn't realize it. Remember when that guy in the minor leagues died? 'Bout three years ago, from a tumor that nobody knew about?"

"Yeah, Woods. I heard he had…" Clarke trails off as the pieces click into place.

"Yeah…" Indra mumbles, watching as the brunette lets out a perfect fastball.

"So her dad played softball, so what? That doesn't mean she's good," Monroe says.

"No it doesn't," Clarke agrees, her eyes watching as Lexa snags a pitch over her head, "she's good because she's good."

Indra takes a deep breath, raising from the bench and walking onto the field.

"Coach?" Lexa calls, drawing in the dark woman.

"Woods? What do you need?"

"I was wondering how you play your pitchers. I seem to be the only one throwing, so what happens on days when I can't?" she questions, green eyes bright.

"I happen," Raven says, standing and walking to the two.

"Yeah, Raven is our back up."

"Okay," Lexa mumbles, using her own hip to turn and pop her back.

"Hey kid," Raven mumbles, putting her arm around her to draw her close as coach walks off.

"I bet it sucks comin' from your school just for senior year, and finding a team as close as we are. I bet you feel like an outsider, and I'm sorry. I'm willing to help you with that," she says with a small grin.

"Why do you think I need help?" green eyes bore into brown.

Raven laughs, throwing her head back.

"I like you kid. You can run with me, O, and Clarke."

"I am sorry, I don't know names yet, but I'm pretty sure there isn't a Clarke on the team."

"You right, you right," Raven chuckles, removing her arm from Lexa's shoulders, "Clarke is the pretty blonde that's staring at you right now."

"There's no-" Lexa cuts herself off when she turns and finds blue eyes connecting with her own.

"Shit," Clarke mumbles to herself, looking down as red flushes her cheeks at the knowledge of being caught.

"I can feel the sparks from here," Raven whispers into Lexa's ear, pulling away with a laugh as she runs back to her spot behind home before couch starts yelling.

* * *

"O, my love, my darling. I've hungered for your touch," Raven sings as O puts their stuff away.

"Ladies!" Indra calls out, getting everybody's attention, "And those who aren't," she sends a smile to O, "I want to thank you for taking your time to try out. I know there is one more day on the poster that says try outs, but I don't care. All of you have been here the past two days, and I don't want anybody who only shows up on the last day. You've all made it. Congrats. Tomorrow starts real practice."

Cheers ring out from the bench. The sound of slaps landing on butts rings clear.

"All most all of you know what to expect, but I'm going to lay down the top rules today, tomorrow Kane and I will go through them all."

"Can we skip it?" Raven mumbles.

"No Reyes we can't. Just for asking you get to run bases to warm up tomorrow," Indra states.

Raven rolls her eyes, "every single year," she mumbles, causing O to giggle under their breath.

"Alright. As you should know by now, I'm the head coach. Kane, the batting coach, will be out here tomorrow. Clarke, come here."

The blonde calmly walks to her coach.

"Clarke is our team manger, if you need anything ask her first. Woods?"

Lexa perks up at her name, "yes coach?"

"Clarke here will give you the run down, alright?"

She nods, eyes connecting with blue for a second.

"Okay kids, I'll see you here tomorrow. Don't be late or you'll be running with Reyes."

Indra pulls Clarke aside as the team gets back to packing up their bags.

"Take Woods under your wing Griff. Being new sucks and we can't have her feeling new. Our team works well, make sure she fits, alright?"

Clarke nods, a small smirk playing on her face, "I got it coach, but I think Raven already is getting to her."

Indra looks in the dugout to find Raven trying to kiss the new girl on the cheek, earning pushes and small laughs from her.

"See you tomorrow Griffin."

Clarke laughs to herself as she heads to her friend.

"Clarke! Lexa wants to take you to dinner," Raven says, forgetting about the kiss she's been trying to plant on the brunettes cheek.

"I didn't say that!" Lexa defends, blush covering her cheeks, "I said I'd go to dinner with you three."

"It's okay Woods, we know the truth," O states with a wink.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Clarke laughs, then stops, "do you identify as a girl? I guess I should've asked that first."

"Uh yeah, I'm a girl," Lexa stutters, eyes wide at the question.

"We just ask because Octavia here, isn't. O's nonbinary."

"It's pretty cool. O's like a one of a kind person, it fits them perfectly. Just try to not use girl pronouns, and when you do fuck up just correct yourself and move on. Right O?" Raven says.

"Yeah, nothing's worse that someone saying sorry for twenty minutes."

"Cough, Finn, cough cough," Clarke mumbles.

"You know that'd work better if you faked a cough instead of saying cough right?" Lexa questions with a smile.

Clarke smirks, rolling her eyes, "yeah well fuck you too. Let's get going. Woods, you got a car?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, just follow us to the best spot in town."

* * *

"So you're gay?" Raven questions, leaning over the empty plates.

"Raven! You can't just ask somebody if they're gay!" O shouts, playfully hitting her shoulder from her spot next to her in the booth.

"Yeah. I'm gay. Is that a problem?" Lexa questions, a warning in her voice and eyes.

"No it's not a problem. We have a range of sexual orientations on the team. In fact, about five of us go to the school's GSA when we can, well it's not a GSA anymore, it's call Common Ground because it's for more than just straight and gay people, it's for all LGBT, but that's besides the point. We-"

"Want the run down?" Raven questions.

"I don't really need-"

"Alright, well let's start with us," she says, ignoring Lexa's comment, "I'm demisexual. You know what that means?"

Lexa nods, she has a good understanding of sexualities.

"I'm poly," O states.

"And I'm bi," Clarke nods, turning in the booth to be able to take in Lexa better.

Lexa shifts in her seat, a hand in her lap as she turns to be more open to Clarke.

"Alright, so I could have a chance with any of you?" Lexa questions with a smirk.

Raven's face scrunches up, "maybe in like a year for me. You aren't O's type, but Clarke, she likes you."

"Do not!" Clarke defends quickly, red covering her face, "I mean, maybe someday, but not now. I don't even know you. I just- urg! Raven I hate you."

Lexa doesn't say a word, a smile on her face at the red faced blonde.

"Well anyways, let's see… Monroe is gay. Fox's asexual but likes guys. Harper's bi, she likes girls and transboys."

"To clarify, I am bi but I'd date people outside the binary. I just identify with bi," Clarke clarifies, causing Lexa to smile.

"Yeah, going on. Emori is gay, she's dating Fish, who don't identify with anything."

"So there's dating on the team?" Lexa questions.

"Why? Got your eye on someone?" O winks, grey eyes darting to Clarke.

"No!" she says a little too quickly and loud, "I was just wondering, wouldn't that cause some trouble with break ups?"

"Nah. We're all close and nothing gets between us. Harper and Monroe dated freshmen year. It wasn't until the end of sophomore year we realizes they only dated for like a week because they didn't have a big fight or anything. Anyways, Trina and Roma are straight. Though, Roma has been questioning lately…"

"Not our business Reyes," Clarke says.

"You right, you right," Raven nods, a smile playing on her face as the ice cream shakes arrive.

"So is there any relationships I should know about? Any huge things that happened that I should know about?" Lexa questions, popping the cherry into her mouth.

"Um we all hate this guy named Finn," O states, scooping their cherry out and placing it onto of Clarke's shake.

"Yeah," Clarke agrees.

"He was dating me on the down low, then he got with Clarke," Raven says.

"That's why we tell the whole team who we are dating, so that never happens again," Clarke says, biting the inside of her cheek at the thought of Finn.

"And as for big things happening? Um, there's only one thing really," O says, looking at Clarke.

"Yeah, I got hurt in a game. No biggie, even though the team acts like it," Clarke shrugs.

"It is a big deal Clarke. It ended your-"

"Raven," she interrupts, "I don't play anymore. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Raven glares, but doesn't say another word, instead filling her mouth with a chocolate shake.

"Shit, I told Bell I'd be home by eight," O says, standing up to leave.

"Sorry O, time got away from us. See you tomorrow. Tell Bell hi for me," Clarke says, standing and giving them a hug.

"Bye, I love you," O says, hugging Clarke, then Raven.

"Love you too," the girls reply.

"See you tomorrow Lexa, I think you're going to fit right in," O nods to the girl before leaving.

"Who's Bell?" Lexa questions.

"Bellamy, he's O's brother. I'm sure you'll see him sometime. He tries to come to as many games as he can, but he works like crazy and goes to school," Clarke says.

"Okay," Lexa nods, going back to drinking her shake.

They fall into a silence, not awkward, just a nice quiet time. Lexa takes her time on the shake, missing unspoken conversation between Clarke and Raven. Full of glares and over exaggerated love eyes.

"I think I need to be headed home," Lexa states as she looks at the time.

"You know the way right?" Clarke questions, knowing how odd the one way streets can be.

"I think so," she says, looking out the window.

"Here, I'll give you my number. You get lost, you call me, alright?" Clarke questions, taking Lexa's phone off the table.

"That sounds alright," she mumbles, taking Clarke's.

Clarke rolls her eyes at the huge grin on Raven's face.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow," Clarke says, giving the new girl a smile.

"Goodnight Clarke. Goodnight Raven. I will see you at practice," she says, walking away.

As soon as she is out the door Raven is sliding into Clarke's booth.

"You got her number babe! Even though you already had it. You've still got game Griff," she laughs, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

"Shut up," she laughs, leaning into the hug instead of away from it, "it doesn't matter. She's on the team."

"Griff, I know you're not pullin that shit. Look at Fish and Emori."

"They've known each other for years, I know you aren't comparing me to them. I know nothing about Lexa and she knows nothing about me. Just drop it Reyes."

Raven smirks, taking in the blonde.

"You like her though, don't you?" she questions.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "she's pretty hot. And she seems really sweet."

"I bet you a hundred bucks you end up banging."

"Raven, no."

"Alright, fifty that you guys get together by the end of the year."

"Raven."

"Okay, how about if you guys don't end up married by the time we're forty I'll give you twenty-five?"

"Fine. I dunno why you're so into this. We aren't even talking and you're thinking about marriage. I'll end up forty bucks richer."

"If you get engaged by twenty five I want a hundred bucks though."

"Whatever Reyes. Come on, it's like eleven. Gustus will be looking for you," Clarke says.

"Alright I'll go home but tomorrow is Friday. After practice I'm coming over, alright?"

"No, you can't."

"What?" Raven raises an eyebrow.

"You're going with Gustus to a cookout at his dead brother's wife's house or something, remember?"

Raven sighs, deflating into the blonde, "come with me," she begs.

"I am. Already asked Gustus. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Bc why update the stories that people seem to love when you can update the one with like 1/16 of the interest?  
(Sorry to the people waiting for the fluff fics. They will be coming. Inspiration only happens so often).

* * *

"Raven, you're moving! Stop the moving!" Indra yells at the girl squatting behind home plate.

Raven groans, crouching once more, making sure her knees aren't moving. Brown eyes connect with green, a smirk and a lip bite telling her what's coming.

Neither girl feel the blue eyes watching them from the stands. Neither care as a perfect spiral, just inside the left the box comes towards Raven.

"Nice one Woods, I wouldn't have swung at that," Raven says, easily throwing the ball back.

"That's the point Reyes," Lexa winks, catching the ball perfectly.

Raven lets out a chuckles as she easily sinks back down, aware of her body's want to move, and she expertly ignores it.

"Alright, who's first to bat?" Indra questions.

"Coach, can I?" the girl in the stands questions, making green and brown eyes turn to her.

"Griffin, you know better than to interrupt during practice," Indra growls, but the small smirk on her face gives her away, "just for that you're going to catch for Reyes. Rave, get your butt moving, you're up first?"

Clarke bites her bottom lip, pretending to be embarrassed at the tongue lashing she got, but failing when a grin crosses her face, knowing that she'll be able to sub in for Lexa when she bats.

"Warm her up Woods," Indra says, watching Clarke carefully.

Green eyes connect with blue, both cold in the heat of the game. Lexa throws a perfect pitch, right down the middle and into Clarke's glove. Clarke smirks at the tingle in her hand, loving it.

"You don't have to go easy on me Woods," Clarke smirks, throwing the ball bag.

"I'm just warming you up," Lexa smirks, throwing one just outside and over the box to the right.

Clarke snags it, her body doing a complete three sixty as she keeps her momentum going, throwing the ball back into Lexa's glove.

"Hot damn Griff," Raven states from off to the side.

"You girls ready?" Indra questions, ignoring the comment from Raven.

"Yes," Lexa answers, the smirk still on her face.

Lexa and Clarke work really well together, something Raven whines about.

"Coach, how am I supposed to hit it when they're ganging up on me? I'm being double teamed by my own team!"

Indra tells them to calm down a little, let Raven have a chance, as it is practice time for her, not for them. With a slight roll of the eyes, Lexa starts throwing the balls down the middle, every once in awhile slightly to the outside or inside, but mainly keeping it in play. Raven hits a few good ones, but they all go right to O in center field, like always.

"She's running!" Indra shouts.

Brown eyes meet green, a twinkle in green before they lock with blue.

"Awh shit," Raven mumbles under her breath, causing Clarke to chuckle.

It's a perfect pitch, right down the middle. Raven is super surprised at the easy hit and goes for it, hitting it with all her might. Everybody can hear the crack of the bat, and Raven is on her way, knowing it was a perfect line drive. Raven runs all the way to first when she looks for the ball. She doesn't see anybody moving, so she stops.

"Where did it go?" O yells from outfield.

Lexa turns around, the ball in her hand with a small smirk, "who's next?" she questions.

"Marry me," Clarke whispers, having seen how fast the ball was and how easily Lexa caught it, her glove waiting for it before it was hit.

Lexa coughs, having heard the blonde and they both turn red.

"Well fuck Woods," Raven says.

"Raven! Five laps!" Indra orders, much closer to the brunette and knowing she can't let it slide again.

"Fuck me," Raven groans, taking off.

"Make that ten!"

After her ten laps, Raven gets back behind the plate and Clarke goes back to the bleachers. Raven and Lexa work together really well, a few slips here and there, but it's a great match up, and the few errors will work themselves out with time.

The other players have really good hits, but every time Indra yells out that they're running, there's a sparkle in Lexa's eyes as she throws the pitch. Somehow Lexa is always there to snag it. For Fox she takes two steps to the right and it's in her glove, which is held at chest level for some reason, but it's perfect. For Octavia she takes a step back and it drops into the glove held above her head. For Emori she jumps and snags it in air, which stops Emori in her tracks after one step.

"You get that?" Emori questions.

Lexa grins, the ball in her hand like a trophy. Everybody stares as Emori runs to the pitcher and gives her a huge slap on the ass.

"Welcome to the team Woods," she grins, leaving everybody speechless.

After everybody bats but Lexa, Raven doesn't move from her spot like she should. Indra rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything as the blonde finds her way on to the field.

Clarke throws a few pitches as Lexa gathers her bat and takes a drink. Lexa watches the blonde, her eyes taking in everything.

Clarke is a good pitcher, Lexa can see that, but there are a few things that her trained eyes note. It's not so much in her throwing, but in the catching. Clarke's catches are rough, her hand never really closing the glove like it should, which means Clarke drops the balls that hit her right in the hand. Lexa notes nobody saying anything about the large amount of dropped balls, so she doesn't say anything as she takes her place in the box.

Blue eyes connect with green, and Lexa wonders how the girl was so good at catching a few minutes ago, but now can't hold onto a ball.

And one sails right down the middle without even a twitch from Lexa.

"Don't go easy on me Woods," Clarke smirks, adding a wink.

Lexa pretends not to notice how Raven is throwing understand to the blonde.

It's just to the inside, so Lexa takes a step to the left and nails it, sending it to outfield, right on the line.

"Fair ball!" Raven yells, giving Lexa's butt a tap with her glove.

One down the middle means a line drive to shortstop, which Emori has to dive for. Just outside means one to O in the outfield. Almost everybody gets a ball hit in their area, which is new for them.

"Woods, can you tell where you're going to hit it?" Indra questions after the last girl throws one in.

Lexa blushes, "uh yeah. Why?"

Indra grins, "of course you can," she mumbles.

Clarke laughs at the coach's happiness, giving the girl batting a huge grin.

And then one right down the middle. Lexa is distracted by the smile, the beauty mark above Clarke's lips, how did she not notice that before. Lexa sees the ball coming and her body acts before she processes it, her arms swinging the bat.

The only sound she hears is Clarke's yelp, and she's dropping her bat and rushing to the blonde.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," Lexa says, rushing to the girl who dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm fine," Clarke groans, her hand rubbing a spot on her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted," Lexa says, helping Clarke to her feet.

"The hell is there to be distracted by Woods?" Raven questions.

Lexa shakes her head, her eyes on the hands pressing into Clarke's stomach.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lexa questions, green eyes finding blue.

Clarke chuckles, lifting up her shirt to show her already forming bruise.

"I'm fine Lexa, just a bruise. Had worse," she smiles.

Lexa's eyes take in the exposed flesh, first looking at the purpling flesh, then noticing the lines, which Lexa assumes are surgical scars, that are trailing around her hip on the left side. Lexa nods, tearing her eyes away.

"Alright girl, I think that we can end it here, what do you think?" Indra questions.

Everybody yells or grunts a yes, as they run in. After a brief talk, Indra reminding them to take time to rest, they run the bases as a team once, then break apart.

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Raven whines to Clarke.

"Yes. I told Gustus you'd be there. Plus, I guess they have a kid that's our age, so we should broaden our horizons anyways," Clarke says with a chuckle, pulling into Raven's driveway.

"Hey kido's, was thinkin you might've ditched me," Gustus laughs, standing from where he was wiping his motorcycle.

"I promised we wouldn't," Clarke grins, getting out of the car and giving him a kiss on his bearded cheek.

"I should know by now to trust you, shouldn't I?" he smiles, giving her a bear hug.

"Eck, gag me with a spoon," Raven says, watching the PDA.

"And on that note," Gustus pulls back, "do you guys wanna follow me, or-"

"Follow," Raven interrupts, which earns her a laugh.

"Alright, let's go then," Gustus says, pulling out a helmet and walking the bike to the end of the drive.

"Ready?" he questions when the girls are in the car.

"Let's hit it!" Clarke yells, turning on the radio and rolling all the windows down as the bike roars to life.

They go down the road, Gustus playing music as loud as the bike will allow and Clarke's jeep following behind, windows down with the same music blaring. They pull into the driveway of a nice house, one Clarke knows costs about triple where Raven lives, and half of where she lives. It's pretty and light blue, and the door opens as Gustus turns off his engine.

"Gustus Anthony, you're still driving around that old thing?" a middle aged women yells as she walks out of the house.

"Zanna Woods, you don't look like you aged a day," Gustus says, wrapping the woman into a hug.

"Wait, Woods?" Raven questions.

The woman turns, offering the girl a huge smile, "Raven, I'm guessing."

Raven nods, then the woman looks at the blonde, "and you are?"

"Oh right, sorry," Clarke fumbles, wiping her hand on her pants before offering it to the woman, "I'm Clarke, one of Raven's best friends. I'm just here for emotional support."

Raven rolls her eyes, pushing the blonde, "you make it sound like I have problems!"

"Girls, behave. Anyways Zanna, where are my beautiful nieces? All I've gotten in thirteen years are pictures and cards."

"They're both out back hiding from me. I just got into town yesterday, you know. Alexandria convinced me to move a month early so she could play softball," she says, walking into the house and the girls following.

"Alexandria, as in Lexa?" Raven questions, her eyes taking in the boxes piled up in the livingroom.

"Why yes, you girls already know her?" Zanna questions, opening the door to the back yard.

"Yeah, we're on softball together," Clarke answers as they walk out into the fenced in yard.

"Clarke? Raven?" Lexa questions, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Girls, this is your Uncle Gustus, and his adopted daughter and her friend," Zanna states.

"Hi," the blonde at Lexa's side is the first one to talk, "I'm Anya."

"You're both so big," Gustus gushes.

"Gag me with a spoon Gus," Raven says, playfully pushing him out of the way, "I'm Raven, Gus adopted me. And that's Clarke, half of my better half."

"Adopted hmm?" Anya smirks, letting her eyes travel the younger brunette.

"Okay, gross," Lexa rolls her eyes, seeing her mother and Gustus already deep in conversation, "long time no see Clarke."

"I've got a painful reminder of the last time we met," Clarke sighs dramatically.

Lexa chuckles, already at ease with the blonde, "oh whatever."

Clarke lifts up her shirt, showing off her toned stomach, which has a dark purple bruise covering about a forth of it, "I have proof!"

"Clarke! Put down your shirt!" Lexa orders, giggle escaping her.

"She's already ready for you Woods, you just gotta say it," Raven whispers in her ear, coming out of nowhere turning her red.

"Shut up Raven," Clarke orders, her face just as red.

"Girls, come on over here and make a plate," Zanna orders, which brings the fun to an end and starts the best part, stuffing their faces.

* * *

"Goodnight Gustus, come over anytime you want. You too girls, I hope to be seeing a lot of both of you," Zanna says, giving hugs to everybody.

"I'll call you Zanna," Gustus smiles, turning the key and starting his bike up.

"Goodnight Clarke, Raven," Lexa smiles from the doorway next to her mother.

"Hey, actually, I was wondering if you wanna come to our sleepover tomorrow night. It's just us and O, another person on the team, over at my house. We do it every Saturday night, if you wanna come and join us?" Clarke questions.

"That sounds wonderful, doesn't it Alexandria?" Zanna smiles.

Lexa grins, "I would love to."

"Great! Do you want me to pick you up? Or text you the address?"

"Just text it to me."

"Okay sounds great! See you tomorrow!"

The door closes behind them as they walk to the car.

"Already having sleepovers Griff. At this rate you'll be married by the end of this year," Raven jokes.

"Go fuck yourself Reyes," Clarke laughs, starting the car to drive Raven home.

* * *

Notes:

Oh and Lexa's intersex if you didn't know. It'll be hinted at in the next chapter, and Lexa will talk about it in the future. I may write that scene next tbh, so if I do it'll be on my tumblr until we get to that point in the fic.  
And I have a lot of head cannons on my tumblr if you wanna take a look.  
PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'M BEGGING FOR FEEDBACK!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sooo…" Raven smirks, throwing her legs up on the coffee table.

"So what?" Clarke questions, throwing Raven's legs off the table and sitting next to her on the couch.

"So when is the hottie coming?" Raven questions, putting her legs in Clarke's lap instead.

"What'ca mean? I'm already here," O states, throwing themself on the oversized chair with an armful of chips and other food.

Clarke rolls her eyes, moving Raven's legs again as she goes to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry O, but Woods is givin' you a run for your money," Raven says, easily catching the bag of chips beamed at her head with a laugh.

"Will you two shut up?" Clarke groans, coming back into the living room with four two liters of soda, putting them on the table.

"You got the-"

"Yes Raven, I got it. Now shut up about the dumb vanilla coke, we know you love it," Clarke cuts her off.

"Hey, be nice. Woods is not going to like it when you-" the doorbell cuts Raven off this time.

"Ooooh! Hottie's here!"

"Shut up Reyes!" Clarke orders, going to the door.

"Don't take too long making out Griff!" O yells as Clarke opens the door.

The blush on Lexa's cheek is evidence enough that she heard what O said.

"Hey, don't worry about them. They just need to get laid," Clarke laughs, opening the door wider, "Raven and O are in the living room, come on in."

"Thank you," Lexa mumbles as she walks in, a small book bag.

"Yeah, hey how about we go take your bag to my room? So you don't have to carry it around."

"Alright, lead the way," Lexa smiles, gesturing for Clarke to lead.

"Oooo Griff, right to the bedroom! Way to go!" O yells when they hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Shut up asshole!" Clarke yells over her shoulder, then softer to Lexa, "I'm really sorry. I wish I could say they'll stop, but they don't."

Lexa chuckles, "I can tell. Anya, my sister, is the exact way."

"Well, here we are," Clarke says, throwing open her door.

Green eyes widen as they take in the room. The walls are black, but you can hardly see them due to huge amount of colorful art. Lexa takes a step into the large room, looking up to see white christmas lights on the ceiling and four strings running the length of the room. She takes a step closer to the strings and notes that three of them are filled with pictures hung by clothes pins, but the last one is only about half full.

"Yeah, I know. It's a lot. Mom's a surgeon, so we're kinda rich," Clarke chuckles, taking a few steps into the room, "the strings are of the years of high school. You can look if you wanna, but it's mainly just the team and shit."

"Nah, I'm sorry. We just met, I don't wanna intrude," Lexa blushes.

"It's fine Woods, we're going to be best friends in like a month. I'll know you inside and out by the end of the year."

Lexa chuckles, turning a light shade of red.

"Shut up," Clarke grins, lighting pushing Lexa onto her bed.

"Alright, I'm sorry for the dirty mind."

"Come on, we gotta get back down there before they think we're having some kinky lesbian sex up here."

"Yeah," Lexa chuckles, taking off her bookbag and putting it on the mattress on the floor.

* * *

"So wait, they really called you Commander?" Raven laughs, taking a drink of her soda.

"Yeah they did," Lexa grins, throwing a chip into her mouth.

"So, you were the leader of your team?" O asks.

"Well, no. We didn't have a leader or anything. It's just, ya know, being pitcher you kinda hope the team together."

"Amen to that," Clarke laughs.

"Hey! I take offense that that!" Raven argues.

"Yeah, me too!" O states.

"You guys left a tournament game because I wasn't there," Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah because you were taken off the field on a stretcher!" O defends.

"Wait, what?" Lexa questions, looking at the blonde.

"I got hurt during a game, I thought I told you that. I don't play anymore," Clarke shrugs.

"Clarke hates talking about anything that had to do with people caring for her," Raven rolls her eyes.

"No, I just don't want to talk about what happened in the past. I'm the manager, let's leave it at that, alright."

"It's alright Clarke, I understand," Lexa says, reaching out and touching Clarke's thigh.

"You do?" Clarke whispers, blue eyes meeting green.

Lexa nods, her eyes speaking for her.

Raven leans in close to O, "Ha! GAAYYY!" she whisper yells.

They all laugh, the moment gone.

"So, Woods," Raven says, turning to face the brunette.

"Oh no," Clarke groans.

"Shut up!" O chuckles, watching with amusement.

"Lexa, so… You're single right?"

Lexa nods with a chuckle.

"So, you like girls, right?"

"We already know that Reyes, she's a lesbian," Clarke scoffs.

"So do you have a problem with underage drinking?"

"What?"

"Answer the question!"

"No?"

"Alright good, because I need a drink to handle this gay shit," Raven says, pulling a bottle of wine out of her bag.

"Wait what? You drink?" Lexa questions.

"Yup! I'm the bad kid of the team," Raven grins, taking a long sip.

"And you expect me not to tell anybody?" Lexa questions.

Raven shrugs, "I dunno. You seem like you'd do what's best for the team, and I am what's best for the team."

"I'm always amazed on how blunt you are when you break it to people Reyes," Clarke rolls her eyes.

"I'm charming," Raven scoffs.

"Wait, so the whole team knows you're a drunk? And nobody does anything?" Lexa asks, looking at the other girls, well, people.

"Yup," Raven pops the p.

"It's one of the things that hold us together," O says.

"And Reyes isn't a drunk, she just…"

"Just breaks the law all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"So we good?"

"I guess," Lexa shrugs, "I mean as long as you don't try to get me to do anything."

"No, I'm good without sharing," Raven chuckles.

"Alright then," Lexa says.

"So, you're gay and single. You one of those gays against bi people?" Raven asks.

"Uh, no?"

"So you'd date a bisexual chick?"

"Yeah," Lexa blushes, doing her best not to look at Clarke.

"You like blondes?" O questions, leaning closer to the new girl.

"I mean, I don't really… I've only had one girlfriend. She had black hair."

"Ooo, a girlfriend? How about story time?" Raven questions, leaning back and using O as a backrest.

"I mean, not much to say. We were friends when we were little. She was my first kiss and my first love and yeah…" Lexa drifts off.

"Sounds like me and Finn. He was my childhood best friend. He was great, or so I thought. Then it turns out that he was also dating Clarke here. And it fucking sucked," Raven says.

"Hell yeah it did," Clarke agrees.

"So what happened with you and the chick?" O questions.

"She died. Well, was murdered."

"Holy crap."

"Shit dude."

"Yeah, I don't usually talk about it much, I mean… Not much to say. She was there one night and gone the next, that's what happens when you live in between the gang lines and you haven't picked a side. That was eighth grade, it's been a few years. I've grieved and seen a few people about it," Lexa shrugs.

"Well that's dark as hell," Raven observes.

"CLARKE!?" a voice yells from downstairs.

"That's Aden," O states as a blond boy runs into the room and throws himself on Clarkes bed.

"What'ca want kid?" Clarke chuckles, pulling him into a hug.

"Nothin', I just got home," he grins, then sits up, eyes wide at the new girl.

"Aden, this is Lexa. She just moved here and is on the team," Clarke introduces.

"Hi Lexa. You're pretty," Aden grins, sticking out a hand.

Lexa blushes, "thank you Aden, you're quite the charmer," she shakes his hand.

"Clarke!" he turns to the blonde and attempts to whisper, "I think you should date Lexa. She's really pretty."

Clarke blushes, ignoring the laughs from Raven and O, "thanks for the advice kid. Go play your games."

"Okay," he presses a kiss to her cheek before running out of the room.

"He's adorable," Lexa smiles.

"Already in love with the fam. Ha! GAAYYY!"

"Shut the fuck up Reyes," Lexa laughs.

They laugh, "I think you're going to fit right in Woods."


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa groans, stretching her legs and rubbing her eyes. Green eyes crack open, taking in the ceiling. Her eyes furrow at the collage of photos looking down at her, then the strings running across the room. She sighs, then jumps when somebody to her left lets out a moan. Green eyes watch as the blonde rolls in her sleep, rolling onto Lexa and snuggling into her neck. Lexa looks around, noting the two other girls. Raven and Octavia are on their sides, spooning.

Lexa takes a deep breath as Clarke shifts closer, her leg nudging the side of Lexa's. Green eyes widen, quickly moving away, hands covering her crotch. Blue eyes blink open at the sudden movement, and Lexa bolts out of the room, running to the bathroom. The door closes and Lexa leans against it, taking deep breaths as she figures out what to do.

She growls at her tiny dick as she goes to the bathroom, running through different team plays to calm down her hard on. After a few minutes, and tucking her dick into her waistband, she walks back to the bedroom. She looks into the bedroom to find the blonde sitting on the bed. Breathing is forgotten as she takes in the blonde. Her eyeliner is slightly smudged, her hair messy, and blue eyes connect with hers. Lexa swears her knees give out when Clarke offers a smile.

"Hey, Raven and O left already. It's only about eight," Clarke informs.

"Oh," Lexa mumbles, blushing as she makes a beeline for her bag.

"I have plans about ten, but we can hang out until then if you want," she says, biting her lip as she takes in the brunette with bedhead.

"Plans? On a Sunday? What kinda of teenager are you?" Lexa jokes, offering a smile.

"One that loves her father, now come on. I bet my mom made breakfast."

"I also bet Raven and O ate it all," Lexa laughs, following the blonde downstairs.

"Lexa!" Aden yells before running to the brunette and throwing himself at her.

"Hey kiddo," Lexa chuckles, picking up the young boy and spinning with him on her hip.

"You must be Lexa," a woman smiles, offering a hand to the young brunette.

"Mom," Clarke groans.

"I was just introducing myself Clarke. I might as well get to know the girl who is taking your spot on the team," she says, "I'm Abby Griffin."

"Alexandra Woods. I hope me taking Clarke's old position doesn't make you hate me," she shakes Abby's hand.

Abby laughs, throwing her head back and Lexa can see how they're related.

"I'm just happy that they found somebody half as good as my baby," she says, taking Aden from Lexa's hip.

"Mommy! I wanna talk to Lexa!" the three year old argues.

"It's bath time, I'm sure Lexa is busy," Abby says, walking away with the boy on her hip.

"I'm sorry about them," Clarke says from the kitchen, a pancake in her hand with a bite taken out.

"It's alright, your brother is adorable," Lexa says, grabbing a plate and getting a few pancakes.

"Yeah, he's like the best," Clarke agrees, pouring some milk, "you want some?"

"No thank you, I'm slightly lactose intolerant."

"But, you had pizza last night?"

"I didn't want to make it a big deal," Lexa shrugs, "I like cheese anyways."

"Is that why your stomach was making so much noise?"

Lexa blushes, "I mean, yeah. But it's alright, I don't get sick or anything. Mine doesn't act up that much so it doesn't really matter. I just had a slice or two too many."

Clarke rolls her eyes, "I guess I'll let you off the hook. Do you have any allergies or things like that?"

"Umm, bees, wasps, like, anything that stings. Latex. Aspirin. I think that's it," Lexa lists.

"Latex?"

Lexa nods, "makes me itch."

Clarke laughs, shaking her head.

"So, you're going to see your dad?" Lexa questions, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Yeah, I bring him flowers every Sunday. Around tenish. I like to spend a little time just me and him," Clarke blushes, looking to the ground.

Lexa nods, looking down too.

"I wish I could see my dad," she whispers, then offers a smile to the blonde, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you've already heard the story," she chuckles.

Clarke sighs, sitting down next to Lexa. She runs her hand over Lexa's arm, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"I haven't heard it from you yet," she whispers.

Green eyes snap to blue. Lexa gasps when she doesn't find pity in blue, instead she finds understanding. Lexa jumps when her back is suddenly wet.

"Lexa!"

"Aden Jacob Griffin! Get your but back here!" Abby yells, running into the room to find the naked boy clinging onto Lexa's back.

"Oh my god, Aden!" Clarke groans, tugging the boy off of Lexa and carrying the wet, soapy boy back to the bathroom.

"Keep him in here, please. Lexa is really nice and-"

"Gay?" Abby smirks.

"What?" Clarke screeches, turning red.

"She better get used to the family now. Aden's in love with her and-"

"Mom! Just keep him in here!" Clarke yells, walking away from her laughing mother.

Clarke rolls her eyes as she comes back into the kitchen. Lexa offers a smile, standing with her bag on her shoulder.

"It's about nine, I figured I'd better get going so you can get ready for your dad," Lexa says.

"Look, Lexa. I'm sorry about Aden," Clarke starts.

"He's a really cute kid. I understand what kids his age are like, it's alright. He seems to have advanced speech patterns though, which is really cool. I should go though, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Clarke nods, "Alright. Kane will really be there tomorrow. I'm sure he'll love you."

"One can only hope," Lexa chuckles.

"See you later."

"Bye Clarke."

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Clarke yells.

"Alright, drive safe! Tell him I said I love him!" Abby yells back.

"I love him too!" Aden yells.

Clarke chuckles, a smile on her face as she walks to her car. She rolls her eyes at Raven's text, asking about Lexa. She tosses her phone onto the passenger seat as she drives to the local flower shop.

"Clarke, you're running a little late," Rhiannon Fish states as the blonde walks into the shop.

"Yeah I know, figured Dad wouldn't mind too much," she laughs as Fish walks into the back room to get her normal flowers.

"You know, I think it's great that you still go to see him almost every week," Fish says as she brings out the flowers.

"Thanks Fish," Clarke blushes, taking out her wallet.

"Hey, somebody paid for yours already, put away your money."

"Fish, that's sweet but-"

"No, for real. That new Woods chick was in here about thirty minutes ago, paid double and said to cover for whoever was next. You've paid hundreds here already, take one for free," she argues.

"You sure?"

"Yes, now get out of here," Fish lightly pushes the blonde towards the door.

"Thanks Fish, see you tomorrow," Clarke grins, getting back into her car.

Clarke takes a picture of the flowers, sending it to Raven before setting then on the seat and driving to see her dad.

She pulls into the graveyard and is surprised to see another car there. She's usually the only person here on Sundays. She parks the care close to her father's grave, getting out with the flowers.

Clarke grabs the dead flowers from the holder, putting in new ones as she sits down. Her fingers run across the name etched into the stone. She sits down, ignoring the chill from the air as she talks to her father. Her excitement for the freshmen softball team, update on Raven's drinking, how Bellamy still isn't calling O by their correct pronouns.

A cough draws her from the speech, blue eyes snap to the sound across the yard. She notes the brunette hair, then the car, and it snaps. Lexa's here too, and walking to her car. Clarke blushes, looking back to her father's gravestone.

She listens to the car leave, then thinks back to her dad teasing her about her crush on Raven when they were first hanging out. Clarke grins as she tells her dad about the new girl, then about her small crush on her. After a few minutes of talking, Clarke starts wondering why Lexa was there.

"I'll be right back Dad," she whispers, walking over to where the brunette was.

It's easy to see what grave she was at, as only one of them has fresh flowers. Clarke crouches down, reading the gravestone. She sighs as she understands, it's Lexa's father.

"Um, hi sir. I know this is kinda weird, but I'm Clarke. I'm becoming friends with your daughter, Lexa. I didn't know you were buried here, but my father is too. I'm guessing you haven't gotten many visitors in the last few years, as they just moved here. It's nice to see you with new flowers though. I'll start picking up some for you too. I'll keep you updated on Lexa's life too. I'm sure she doesn't tell you near as much as I will. But, uh… I'm happy to meet you sir. I'm going to go talk to my Dad some more though. I'll see you soon sir," Clarke rambles before walking back over to her father's grave.

It takes Clarke another half hour before she's ready to go, already ready to pick up another thing of flowers and talk to somebody else.

Clarke falls asleep that night wondering how close Lexa was to her father.

Lexa falls asleep wondering why such a rumor is going around about Clarke's father.


	6. Chapter 6

**January 30th**

"Griffin! How is my best hitter?" Marcus Kane questions as the blonde walks up to him.

"You shouldn't say that Kane, you know what it does to them," she jokes, as nobody else is there yet.

"Ahh, the truth hurts sometimes," he grins, plugging in the pitching machine.

"Yeah, it kinda hurts because I'm not the best hitter anymore," she sighs.

"Bullshit Griff, you were hitting dingers before you even knew what they were," he teases.

"She's right coach, you gotta see Woods bat," Harper says, leaning her bag against the wall.

"Woods? As in-"

"As in my father could have been in the major league if he wanted to be, before he died," Lexa says as she walks up.

"Lexa Woods, at your service," she offers her hand.

"Woods, I hope you can live up to the name," he chuckles, shaking her hand.

"She can Marcus, do you even listen when I talk?" Indra says, giving him a slap to the back of the head, offering a smile to the girl.

"Nice one," Raven laughs from down the hallway, O next to her.

"Alright, time to get started. The other girls can figure it out. Partner up, three for a cage. Woods, I want you alone."

"Yes sir," Lexa nods, walking to a cage and getting into her bag.

"Griffin?"

"Yes, Kane?"

"Where's your team?"

"Running. I told them to do laps around the school until I stopped them. I should go check on them," she grins.

"You're such a coach Griff, it amazes me."

"Thanks, coach, put that in the college letter please," she winks, taking her time to walk downstairs to check on the freshman team.

Kane chuckles, watching the blonde mosey her way down stairs before turning to the new member.

"So Woods, tell me a bit about yourself," he instructs, brown eyes taking in the brunette.

"Not much to say. Just moved here, forced Mom to move a few months early so I could try out for softball. Been playing for my whole life. Dad was good, Mom was good. I'm good."

"You sound a little arrogant Woods," he notes, watching her strap on her gloves.

"I've spent my whole life doing this sir, I was born to play softball. I think a lot of people could be as good as me if they worked as hard as me, but I have yet to meet another like me. It doesn't make me full of myself to recognize my talent and hard work, at least I don't believe so," she says, grabbing her bat and walking into the cage.

"You remind me of Griffin. She had just started a few years before she came here, but she didn't back down when I implied she wasn't fit for the team. She became our star player, now she's our star coach. Maybe with the both of you, we'll become the star team."

"That's a load of bull Kane! I was star player!" Raven yells from her batting cage across the gym.

Kane laughs, "Reyes, I don't know what to do with you."

"Start by giving her more credit, she stepped up and we won that game last year. Nobody else could do that," Monroe says before grunting as she hits a ball.

"And then you guys threw it away!" Clarke yells, jogging up the stairs.

Lexa chuckles when every girl there lets out a groan.

"Alright, let's not get into this. Reyes, you were the star for that game... After Griffin broke like five bones being the star," he rolls his eyes.

"Five bones?" Lexa questions, green eyes wide as she takes in Clarke.

"More or less," she shrugs, turning to the freshmen that have lined up behind her, "I want you all to go and watch some of the girls' practice. No more than three per cage. Take in their movements, we'll be practicing them Wednesday."

The new girls, all three years younger gather around the people batting.

"Alright Woods, enough talk I guess, let's get started," Kane says, turning on the machine.

Lexa grins to herself as it roars to life, lifting her bat and bending her knees. She takes no note of the brown eyes watching her as she swings, connecting perfectly with a ball. The thud of the ball hitting the protective tarp draws attention to her, as it is much louder than the other thuds around. Taking no note of the new eyes, she readies herself for the next one. Unsurprisingly she connects with it too, and nobody is surprised when the loud thuds become a heartbeat, constant and unwavering. After about ten minutes Kane starts laughing, turning off the machine quickly, causing everybody to look at him except for Clarke, whose blue eyes are fixed on Lexa.

Lexa finally looks up, her eyes widening at the attention she's drawn to herself. Her eyes find Kane, his laughing fit gone but a huge smile on his face. Then green eyes meet blue, causing her to freeze.

"You're really fucking good Woods," Clarke grins, adding in a wink for extra effect.

Kane chuckles, nodding his agreement. Lexa grins, her eyes wandering around the room, taking in their faces with happiness, soaking it all in.

"I agree, Woods I think you're going places, but for now I'm glad you're here," Kane says, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and messing up her hair, "I like you, kid."

Lexa giggles, "thank you, sir."

"Name's Kane to you Woods, got it?"

"Yes Kane," she grins, pulling away.

"Alright girls, I think that we've warmed up a bit. We've established who our big hitter is. That's all I need out of varsity. Practice Wednesday with Indra, Friday with both of us. You're free to go varsity," Kane says, releasing the older girls.

"Freshmen, I want you to get into the cage and take about five practice swings. Wait until varsity clears out!" Clarke orders, motioning the younger girls to stand off to the side.

Lexa takes her time, putting her bat into her bag perfectly. Removing her gloves carefully, making sure not to tug too hard.

"Yo Griff, how long ya gonna be?" Raven yells, tugging her gloves off with her fingers.

"Half an hour, maybe an hour," Clarke says, walking over to the brunette.

"Shit," Raven groans.

"I don't have any gas to take her home, Clarke. Bell's giving me some when he gets home tonight, around nine," O explains.

"Looks like I'm stuck here," Raven whines, finding a spot on the wall and slumping against it.

Lexa raises an eyebrow at the scene unfolding. Biting her bottom lip, she walks over to the three talking teens.

"I could take you home Raven. I don't have to be home until six, and it's only around four. I mean, if you don't want to wait for Clarke," Lexa offers.

"Really?" Raven questions, jumping up.

"I mean, yeah. Mom is always telling me I should try to become friends with you, since we're kinda related," Lexa shrugs.

"Oh my god, you're the best kinda-not-really-related cousin I have! Though, I've got to say your sister makes me happy we aren't related," Raven winks.

"Really?" Lexa raises a brow, "I thought you were demi-sexual?"

"Oh, I am. I just really like her for some reason," she laughs.

"Raven loves to act like she's totally into sex because she usually isn't into it at all," O supplies, giving Clarke a hug.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Clarke says, pulling Raven into a hug.

"Love ya," Raven says, picking up her bag and walking with Lexa to the stairs.

"Love you!" Clarke yells as they walk down the stairs.

"Do you guys say that every time you leave each other?" Lexa questions, opening a pocket on her bag to get her keys.

"Yeah. After her dad died that was her biggest regret, so now we say it every time we leave. You never know when shit's going to hit the fan, ya know," Raven explains, biting her bottom lip.

Her brows furrow, "Clarke's dad isn't dead? She just went and visited him Sunday?" she questions, confusion written on her face.

Raven sighs sadly, "Clarke was really, is really close to Jake. She visits his grave every Sunday. On Sundays he used to take Clarke and Aden out, they got to pick anywhere at all. Museums, parks, art galleries, the observatory, hell one time they went to Comic Con. Every once in awhile O and I would tag along, but it was mainly just something they did, ya know? Anyways, Clarke spent so many Sundays afterward just laying around, so O and I googled ways to help her. I guess talking to him, even though he's gone helps her a lot. So the time they used to spend together, she still spends with him," Raven explains as they walk to Lexa's car.

"She didn't mention that he was dead," Lexa mumbles, popping her trunk.

"She doesn't like to talk about the hard things in her past," she shrugs, putting her bag next to Lexa's.

"She seems so strong," she whispers, closing the trunk.

"She's the strongest person I know. Hell, sophomore year when she got hurt… Fuck man, she told us not to tell you about it but Woods, she was so fucking awesome. The play she made and how she made it… I wish it would've been me playing there, since it was my spot. That was such a hard time for her too, Jake had died just a few months earlier. The only reason she was allowed to play is because it helped her anger, then it was just taken away from her forever," she climbs in the car.

"To be completely honest, if I had lost softball after losing my father I would have killed myself," Lexa says, turning on the car.

"Clarke thought about it a lot, but then Aden came into the room and the rest is history."

"How old is Aden?" she questions, pulling out of the parking lot.

"He's five. He was three when Jake died. It messed him up a bit. He stopped talking for a few months until Clarke's accident. I mean, he's basically caught up now, but for awhile they didn't know if it would mess him up."

"I don't like how you word that," Lexa states, chewing the inside of her cheek as she drives through the town, "I mean, it sounds like you're saying there's something wrong with kids who regress after their parent die, which I know isn't what you're saying, but I just… I wish you'd word it better," she explains.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry if that upset you. I just, I don't really feel all the things people say I should so sometimes I come across really rude," Raven opens up, looking at her lap.

"It's alright Raven, I understand. Anya is the exact same way."

"Left up here, third house," she points.

"Wow," Lexa says, taking in the three motorcycles in the yard.

"Yeah, he really loves fixing them up," Raven chuckles, getting out and walking to the trunk.

"I should probably say hi," Lexa says, popping her trunk and getting out.

"Yeah, for sure. Come on, I think he's around back," she leads Lexa around the house to the backyard.

Gustus stands over a large grill, an apron around his waist.

"Gustus, Lexa brought me home and wanted to say hi," she says, sticking her thumb towards the brunette.

"Lexa huh?" he grins, pulling her into a bear hug, "what happened to little Alex?"

"Oh my god, they only called me that for like a month," she blushes.

"I believe I have a card signed 'Alex' to prove that you did it too," he chuckles.

She sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for the ride Lexa, I'll see you Wednesday?" Raven questions.

"Yeah! I better get going, though. I'll tell Mom you said hi?"

"Please do," Gustus grins.

"Alright, goodnight," Lexa states, walking back around the house to her car.

"She's nice," Raven states as she comes back from putting her bag in the house.

"Friend nice or family nice?" Gustus questions, flipping a burger.

"I think I could see her as both. Though, her sister seems interesting," she admits.

Gustus chuckles, bumping his shoulder into hers, "I saw you too, you really hit it off," he teases.

Raven shrugs, blush dusting her features, "I mean, yeah. But I'm different so I'm not getting my hopes up, Gus."

"Maybe she's different too. Never know until you try," he says, turning his attention back to the grill.

"Maybe," she agrees, taking a seat and enjoying the smell.

"Maybe," he repeats with a grin, idea's forming in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**February 1st**

"Alright, is everybody here?" Indra questions, looking around at her softball players gathered around her on the field.

"Yep," Raven answers, popping end.

"No, Emori isn't here yet," Fish says quietly.

"She said yesterday she wouldn't make it. I was supposed to tell you coach, my bad," Roma says, blush coating her cheeks.

"Why?" Indra questions, dark eyes narrowing at her.

"She had a doctor's appointment. She said she'd be about half an hour late," Harper explains.

"Alright, besides Emori is everybody here?" she questions again, looking to the worn clipboard in her hands.

"Yes," the team choruses, itching to start the practice.

"We're going over basics today, throwing. You better have your ice ready because you'll need it, team. Get your gloves and pair up," Indra orders.

Like someone set off a gun, the girls rush to their bags, grabbing their glove and without a word pairing up, one of them grabbing a ball. Monroe and Fox, Harper with Fish, Trina and Roma, Raven and O, leaving Lexa without a partner. They run onto the field without a glance to the new player, already in the ease of warm up. Warm brown eyes watch as a ball hits her glove, readying to throw she notes Lexa without a partner.

"Woods! Come join us," Fish calls out.

O's head snaps to Fish, then to Lexa.

"Oh Lexa, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize, we would've taken you," they say, motioning to Raven.

"It's alright," Lexa laughs cheerfully, running to stand next to Fish, ready for Harper to throw to her.

Indra watches carefully as Lexa gracefully catches the ball with practiced ease. Watching her body move as she throws, almost like a dance without music, propelling the ball back to Harper with such accuracy she didn't even have to move.

If Indra used her face to express how she felt, her eyebrows would have moved to her hairline, but she doesn't. Nobody sees her brow twitch before her eyes continue scanning her team. Her trained eyes pick up on Harper putting a bit too much force into her throws in an attempt to get them to Woods or Fish.

"Take a knee where you're at!" Indra yells, loving how they all drop without wasting a second to question, "Stay on your knee, but keep throwing!"

Lexa's grin hasn't left since they started throwing, loving the slight sting in her arm. While on their knee, it's easier to tell that Harper is having a hard time getting the balls to her and Fish.

"Hey Harper, can I give you some pointers?" Lexa questions as yet another ball drops about a foot in front of her.

Harper chuckles dryly, motioning for her to make her way over without a word. Lexa quirks a brow, throwing the ball with ease as she moves to run to be next to Harper.

"I've been playin' for years Woods, nobody has taught me yet," Harper informs the new girl.

"Good thing I'm not teaching you then, right?" she chuckles, "I'm just giving you a few pointers, alright?"

She shrugs, holding out the ball for Lexa to take.

"I'm not throwing it, you are," she informs, motioning with her head towards Fish who's waiting for the ball.

Harper raises a brow in question but throws the ball quickly with as much force as she can muster. A sigh escaping as the ball just barely makes it in Fish's reach. Not noticing the way Lexa was just watching her every move.

"Nobody taught you how to throw a ball. You just did it," she questions, motioning for Fish to throw it back.

"How'd ya know?" Harper questions, catching the ball with ease.

"It's what a lot of girls do. Here, it's a simple fix, watch me, okay?"

Harper nods, eyes on Lexa.

"This is what you're doing," she states, taking her arm back, pretending she has a ball, and releasing it at the top of her throw.

"Okay," Harper says, "I let go too soon?"

"Yeah, but you already know that. So I'm going to tell you what to do to stop that. Alright, so you don't have to change anything you're doing, well, not really. You just have to count to three, alright? Here, I'll show you."

Lexa takes the offered ball, "so it hits the glove, you start counting. One," she grabs the ball from the glove, "two," she raises her arms, putting it in motion, "three," she lets go, just a few moments after the top of her range, giving the ball more power forward instead of up, watching as it soars easily to Fish.

"You try this time, okay?" Lexa questions, motioning for Fish to throw it back.

"Okay," Harper says, catching it with ease, "one," she counts, grabbing it out of her glove, "two," she starts up her throw, "three," she ends, letting go just a moment after she felt she needed to.

They both watch as the ball soars over Fish's head, causing both of them to smile. Neither note the dark eyes of their coach watching them nor does anybody notice the small smile on her lips.

"Coach! I'm here!" Emori yells, running onto the field from a dark car, her bag over her shoulder.

"You're good Emori, pick a partner and start warming up. We're just about to move on," Indra says, motioning to the group of three.

"Yes ma'am," she nods, running to the dugout and pulling her glove out as quickly as she can.

"Are you guys okay if I go with Emori instead?" Fish yells to the girls.

"GAY!" Monroe yells from next to Fish, laughing at the blush that blooms over the younger girl's features.

"I'm not gay," Fish defends, walking out a few steps to be ready for her girlfriend.

"Maybe not, but your relationship is gay as fuck," Raven yells from the other side of the field.

"Reyes!" Indra yells, making her presence well known as the girls seemed to forget about her.

"Shit," she mumbles to herself, pulling herself off her knee, "laps?"

"Ten, and sprint them. I want you to be panting Reyes," Indra orders, watching as she lobs the ball to O before running to the bases and starting her running.

"Emori, you warm?" she questions the late comer.

"Yes coach," she nods, throwing a ball to her girlfriend.

"Alright, we're going to start a few plays. Have about a half hour to kill. Get in position. O, take outfield, Fox take left, the rest of you get to your spots," Indra orders, watching the girls run to their spots, all keeping out of Raven's way as she continues sprinting the bases.

"Everybody watch Reyes. Don't curse where I can hear you or you'll be running with her, got it?" Indra says, her glare going out, making sure to meet everybody's eyes.

"Ten," Raven yells, falling into a heap on home plate and gulping in air.

"Reyes, we aren't stopping practice for you, get up and get into position!" she snaps, enjoying how Raven jumps up to grab her glove and settling behind the plate.

"Woods," Indra says, her voice monotone.

"Yes coach?" she questions, green eyes meeting brown.

"You're going to pitch to me," she informs, picking up a bat and walking to her spot next to the plate.

"Go one!" she yells, motioning for Lexa to throw her one.

Biting her bottom lip, Lexa takes a deep breath. Closing her eyes to center herself before locking with Raven's, then she stops, her head cocking to the side.

"Shouldn't Reyes be in her gear?" she questions, everybody gasping as Indra lets out a smile, a light chuckle surprising everybody.

"Everybody thank Woods, she just got you guys out of practice early," Indra says, stepping away from the plate.

"What?" Lexa questions, eyes wide.

"You heard me, you're free to go. You just amazed me, Woods. Takes a lot to do that, but you do," she explains.

"For noticing that Raven didn't put on her gear?"

"Yes. Raven got a black eye last year because of that, was out for two weeks. You just prevented that."

"Way to go Woods. Amazing," O yells from the outfield, happiness evident in her voice.

"But I wanted to practice," Lexa sighs, her smile gone.

"You'll get plenty Woods, take the chance while you've got it," Emori says from her spot at shortstop.

"Yeah Woods, we'll go get some ice cream instead to cheer up your broken heart," Fish laughs at first.

"You're free to go," Indra says, picking up her bat and walking to her car without a glance back.

Lexa is assaulted with slaps on the ass, the team ecstatic about the fact she got them out of practice. A smirk works it's way on her face as they start whooping their happiness, throwing their gloves up as if they just won a game.

"You're all so overreacting," she laughs, leisurely walking to her own bag.

"Woods, we've been with her for like four years. I've never seen her do anything more than offer a smile. Once. One time she smiled. In four years. You made her start laughing!" Fox says seriously.

"I thought she was going to kill you, to be honest," Trina says with a laugh, most of the girls nodding their agreement.

"So you coming to the sweet spot Woods?" Fish questions, bumping her hip.

"No, I think I'll have to collect on that offer next time. I actually have a lot of homework," Lexa declines.

"She just turned you down flat out babe," Emori laughs as she wraps her arms around Fish's waist from behind.

"I guess that just means I'm stuck with you," she jokes, melting into her girlfriend's arms.

"Gay ass lesbians," Raven says, pushing them lightly, "Woods come on, come get some ice cream with the team."

"Yeah Woods, you have to!" O agrees.

"Or else we'll kick you off the team," Trina says, giving Lexa a glare.

She laughs but doesn't give in.

"I'm not joking guys, I really have a lot of homework. How about Friday? I'll do whatever with you guys after Friday practice, alright?"

"I'll hold you to that Woods," Roma says, slapping Lexa's ass before taking off to her car.

"We will seriously kick you off the team Woods," Trina glares, taking off after Roma.

Lexa shakes her head, gathering her stuff.

"Perfect timing," Raven says, watching the freshmen team walk down the hill from the entrance to the school.

"Clarke giving you a ride?" Lexa questions, looking up and finding the blonde being the last one.

"Yeah, thanks for asking Lexa."

"No problem, I'll see you guys later," Lexa nods her goodbye, walking to her car.

"What, did I scare her off?" Clarke questions when she gets within talking distance to her friends and Lexa's driving away.

"No, she said she had a shit ton of homework," O informs, picking up their bag and matching pace with Clarke.

"You should offer to help her Clarke. Isn't that how the gay movies go? First help her with homework, get into her room and then when you're in there you just-"

"No Raven, I'm good," Clarke interrupts, popping the trunk of her car.

"I'm just saying, you could use getting laid. We all could," Raven defends.

O rolls their eyes, shoving Raven playfully, "no all of us have even had sex, thank you very much."

"Hey! You can't be mad about that, I've offered!"

"You've what?" Clarke questions, spinning around.

Raven bursts out in laughter, causing O to follow, "Clarke, your face!" they laugh.

Clarke groans, shutting their trunk and turning to her cackling friends.

"Sweet spot?"

"Meet you there," O says, getting into their car and laughing as Raven jumps into it through the window.

"I see where I stand!" Clarke yells, but her laugh gives away her true feelings.

"See ya sucker!" O laughs, pulling out of the parking lot as Raven turns the radio up so it's blasting.

"Love ya!" all three yell at the same time, Clarke getting into her car to follow her friends and meet up with the rest of the team.


End file.
